Precision medicine is a new and rapidly-evolving field that entails integrating established clinical-pathological information with state-of-the-art molecular and genomic profiling to provide diagnostic, prognostic, and treatment strategies that are tailored to each individual patient, maximizing treatment effectiveness and minimizing toxicity to improve health outcomes. Medical oncologists, surgeons, and pathologists are an important point of access to the genetic, genomic, and biomarker tests that provide molecular profiling for cancer patients. However, there are no data currently available to assess these clinicians? awareness, knowledge, and use of such testing to guide management strategies for cancer patients in the community practice setting. To date, no national provider survey fielded in the United States has addressed the topic. Assessing medical oncologists?, surgeons?, and pathologists? knowledge, attitudes, recommendations, and practices concerning guideline-recommended genomic tests would lead to greater understanding of their current and potential use in community practice, as well as development of interventions to facilitate optimal use and patient-physician discussions of the risks, possible benefits, and uncertainties surrounding application of these tests. NCI is seeking assistance with the design of a nationally-representative survey of medical oncologists, surgeons, and pathologists on the topic of precision medicine in cancer treatment.